The Story of Rocky's Raiders
"The Story of Rocky's Raiders" is the twenty-sixth and last episode of the sixth season of ''The Flintstones''. It finally aired on April 1, 1966. Synopsis Fred's grandfather comes for a visit. While awaiting his arrival, Fred finds Grandpa Flintstone's diary, which recalls his army days as the head of "Rocky's Raiders" in Stone World War I. Plot Fred's grandfather, Rockbottom "Rocky" Flintstone, a veteran flier of Stone World War I, is expected to visit Fred and family. Fred and Wilma rummage through a trunk containing the military presents sent over the years to Fred by Rocky. An innocuous hand grenade and a flight helmet of Rocky's are some of the items, but most interesting to the Flintstones and Rubbles is Rocky's diary, which Fred reads aloud so that he, Wilma, Barney, and Betty learn of Rocky's rescue of French multiple-agent Mata Harrock from German jailer Baron Von Rickenrock, "The Horrible Hun". In a flashback sequence portraying this adventure, Rocky looks like Fred, Rocky's assistant, Reggie Van De Rock, resembles Barney, and Mata Harrock is a Gallic Wilma. Having flown with a "primitive", peddle-operated flying contraption (standard Stone World War I equipment) into the area where Mata is reported by Allied spies to be detained by Von Rickenrock, Rocky and Reggie survive the disintegration of their aerial transporter in a dogfight with a pair of German aircraft, both of which collide with each other by dint of Rocky's flight manoeuvring skill. Rocky and Reggie then sneak into the Baron's headquarters: a Kaiser Stoneheim Air Base, where they overpower two gullible German troops and don the troops' uniforms as disguises- and on the pretence of escorting Mata from her prison to Von Rickenrock's office for interrogation, free her. Rocky, Reggie, and Mata hasten to depart the Kaiser Stoneheim Air Base before Von Rickenrock realises that his nemesis, Rocky, is "behind the German line". Rocky, Reggie, and Mata "borrow" a pair of Flemish bicycles and pretend to be simple country folk, for awhile eluding the Germans by their ingenuity. Descent on the bicycles into a dinosaur-pulled hay carriage allows the three fugitives to more speedily evade the pursuit of the Baron and his minions. However, Von Rickenrock vows vengeance, and when Rocky arrives at cave Flintstone for his visit, Fred, Wilma, and the Rubbles are stunned to discover that the war between Rocky and the Baron is still being waged in air combat, with the same Stone Age flying machines. Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Rocky Flintstone (only appearance) *Mata Harrock (only appearance) *Reggie Vanderock (only appearance) *Fifi La Rock (only appearance) *Baron Von Rickenrock (only appearance) *Stonehinge (only appearance) Locations *Bedrock **Flintstone home *Cafe (only appearance) *Kaiser Stoneheim Air Base (only appearance) *Flemish farmhouse (only appearance) Objects *Rocky Flintstones' trunk (only appearance) *Hand grenade (only appearance) *Water gun (only appearance) *Rhinosaurus head (only appearance) *Stone World War I helmet (only appearance) *Cactus Berry Bubbly (only appearance) Vehicles *German aircraft planes (only appearance) *Train *Bicycles (only appearance) *Hay wagon (only appearance) Cast Notes/Trivia *In a flashback, Betty speaks with a French accent and Wilma speaks with a Russian accent. *The scene where Wilma as Mata Harrock bites Von Rickenrock's finger after he points it at her was recycled from the episode, "The Happy Household". 'Cultural References' *Historical references in this episode were taken from World War I including Mata Hari, Manfred von Richthofen, and Kaiser Wilhelm. 'Errors' *None known. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes